Acceptance
by Xeno Zombie
Summary: When Russia hurts Belarus, she runs away and he has to find her before something happens to her. Can Russia find his little sister and earn her forgiveness? Co-written with my Best Friend.
1. The Fight

"But big brother Russia-" whined the little sister country Belarus. They were having the same problem again, Belarus was constantly pleading Russia to accept her love and let their countries become one, and of course it was bothering him past his limits. He just couldn't take it.

"Belarus," he said with annoyance present in his voice.

"Y-yes big brother?" she asked with slight surprise and a little unnerved. "Please stop this," he answered.

"Stop what?" she asked still not getting what he meant,

"Stop pestering me with your nonsense, you are just slowing me down with these feeling that I just can't return, I just can't love you Belarus, just take the hint and leave me be to my business, I'm certain you have work of your own, Da?"

Belarus was just stunned it bothered her that Russia would be difficult with her, and the worst part, it hurt her. She took he knives in fury smirking at the fact when doing so, he would back down, but this time it was different.

Russia grabs her by both wrists and twists them until she drops the knives in pain and backhands her to the floor

"I said **ENOUGH** Belarus you pathetic useless girl, I'm busy with my war plans right now, don't you see that?"

Russia was devastated at the sight of her face, she was on her knees against the wall, covering her mouth as not to sob already shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks which had an imprint of his hand on the left, her blonde hair jostled from the fall. He stepped to reach towards her to help her up, but she backs away in her fear then her eyes turned from fear to rage. She stands up to him.

"I don't want to be part of you, I don't care about you, I'm going to leave and just be my own country, I **HATE** you big brother Russia! Just leave me alone!" then she runs out of the room, leaving him shocked.

_"Chyort what have I done? I struck my own sister over something so pointless, God why?"_ he said completely ashamed and frustrated. He had no idea where she would go, she could be attacked by another country alone as he realized she left her knives.

_"Oh no, she left her knives,"_ he says picking them up and sheathing them in his trench coat.

Russia ran into the hall and to his dismay, Belarus was nowhere to be found _"Maybe if I'm not too late, I can get to her and tell her I'm sorry, if that would even be enough."_ he said running out to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone here's a story that i hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll get to the next chapter ok? press review and Italy will get pasta!


	2. Abduction

A/N: Hello everyone here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy. Please review so I'll have the drive to post another chapter! now here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Belarus was running down the street, pushing her way through the crowds until she just couldn't run anymore, eventually stopping at an alley to rest and probably cry herself to sleep.<p>

"I **HATE** him, how could he hurt me in such a way? Why can't he just love me the way I love him…?" even though she was angry, she couldn't stop thinking of her only love. "It's no use, no matter how angry I am, I still love him." she said before breaking down again. She remained at the same spot crying uncontrollably not knowing how long she'd been there, not caring who saw.

Suddenly a voice called over "Oh dear, the strong Belarus crying her eyes out? This I must see." she turned to face him with pure hatred in her eyes, it was Lithuania. "How dare you insult me arrogant fool, do you not know who you're dealing with?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't talk back if I didn't have my weapons ready Belarus." she didn't catch what he said, "What are you talking about? If you don't have your weapons then that'll just make slashing your throat all the more easier." she reached for her knives realizing they weren't there "W-what? Damn it!" "You dropped them at Russia's office, I saw him walking off to find you and give them back, but he'll be too late."

She began to lose her nerve "What do you mean?"

His smirk grew to a menacing smile "Because I'm going to make sure you're never found again." he finished, cracking his knuckles. He stepped towards her as she backed away "Don't think I can't fight you Lithuania I'm even more deadly without my knives." "Hmm is that so? Let's see if you're right even if you will be proven wrong."

She sent a straight punch for his face, he smacked it away "What's the matter Belarus? A little heartbreak slowing you down?" he taunted sending a punch back which she luckily dodged by an inch. She began to take notice he was quick.

"You talk faster than you fight." she shot back as she grabs both of his shoulders and knees him in the gut, sending him to the wall trying to regain his balance. "Well, I can easily tell you're losing your edge as we fight, perhaps something hurt your feelings, didn't Russia say something earlier?" he asked, smiling as he already knew the answer.

Belarus stepped back remembering Russia's hurtful words "You useless pathetic girl!" once again it hit her heart like lightning, tears welling up in in her eyes partially blinding her "D-damn you!" she shouted charging him with a straight kick, but he caught it in one hand and with one elbow, snapped it and pushed her to the ground.

She couldn't believe what had happened, how could he be so fast? He stepped to her, taking her face in one hand as he leaned to her and said "What did I ever see in you before you cold heartless **Ragana**." Then he sends a swift painful strike to her face 5 times, splitting her lip and giving her a black eye. She now lay on the ground, her face bruised and bleeding. Lithuania proceeded to pick her up to take her somewhere to hide her away when another voice barked out.

"Lithuania! What the hell are you doing!" He looked back it was America, "Oh dear, America this isn't what it seems." he said, faking his innocent voice. "Don't give me that crap! You attacked Belarus I saw you punch her! What the hell is your problem!" he grimaced, "That's none of your concern, you just saw too much!" now he was pissed "Oh yeah? Well I'm not gonna step aside and let you get away with this and Russia sure as hell ain't gonna like it!" Lithuania sneered, "And what will you do to stop me? You're just weak!" America shouted "Now you're gonna pay!" Belarus begged him, "America no, you can't fight him, he's too strong, just run!"

America charged him to kick his shin then knock him out with an uppercut, but Lithuania kicked his foot away then knocked him away with a back fist punch. Then America tried to punch him, he caught it in his fist, then he swung with his left hand to the right, he missed, then he swung back left, he missed again, only to receive a straight punch into his face, breaking his glasses as he fell.

"No!…America…" Belarus was in tears at the sight of his suffering when it would get worse. He stood back up and charged him once more, Lithuania met him in that charge, but when they clashed, America fell to the ground again in a pool of his own blood, Lithuania stabbed him with a knife.

Lithuania picked up Belarus and carried her away "Come my dear we're done here."

Russia had later come across the alley finding the young country wounded and nearly unconscious, "America are you all right? What happened here?" America winced in pain as he tried to stand with Russia's help, "I'm fine Belarus is the top priority right now." he said through his coughing fit. "Belarus? You saw her?" he replied "Yeah, you won't believe what was happening, Lithuania was beating her and dragged her off, I tried to fight him but he was so quick. That bastard's gonna get what's comin' though I know that."

Russia couldn't understand it, Lithuania? Why would he hurt her? He couldn't have possibly done this alone. He sighed "We will deal with him later, let us get you to the hospital." He put America over his shoulder and carried him. America spoke again "Hey Russia you mind we don't speak business-wise?" "Da?" "Belarus really tried to fight him, she was hurt so bad." Russia's eyes widened "But how? Defeat never comes easy when you fight her, I know that well enough."

"Yeah I know too, she had him good for a sec' but he just emotionally sabotaged her so he got her quick." Russia remained silent, the guilt slowly eating away at him. "She must've cared a lot about you to get beat up like that huh?"

"…Da. I wish I knew sooner." He looked to the sky with tears. _'Natalya… I'm sorry…'_


End file.
